Blood Hunters
by MysterySmiles
Summary: Three girls who strive to be free, run along the unknown perilous lands of another world. They must earn their freedom with courage, strength, trust, friendship and love. They must seek out, THE ENERGY!
1. My story

Authors note:

I just wanted to say that this is my first story and since I am only 13 my spelling, punctuation and grammar isn't very good. I also don't have a wide range of vocabulary. I'm also Australian so some of my spelling might be different. Again, SORRY!

* * *

A scared girl fighting for survival, that's me, Blossom Akatsutsumi. I live in a place where many people are not very trustworthy. You must be careful with whom you talk to, one wrong move and you're as good as dead. The beautiful city that I once called home was unfortunately, completely destroyed. Many were sadly put into an everlasting sleep. That's right, death. In truth, my best friends and I were the only survivors.

Every day, we live in fear, praying that one day we will be free. Free from the horrible thoughts of suffering the same fate as every fellow citizen that passed away on that day. These times may be tough, but we cannot lose hope.

For the last few months, we have been pursued by the three most horrid creatures imaginable. They were the ones who obliterated my city. I can still remember that day like it was yesterday.

I was with my loving family, watching in agony as the city went up in flames. We had barely managed to escape and anyone who successfully got away was found and killed. One of the monsters found my family and I. My mother, father and sister were murdered. For some unknown reason the creature spared my life, but I still couldn't forgive him for what he had done. Before my mother breathed her last breath, she told me that she loved me and wanted me to live on. She told me to escape before anything else happened. I cried but ran; if that was my mother's last wish, than I would grant it for her.

Along the way, I bumped into my two friends. They had fortunately made it out safely too. I was glad. We continued running, I tried my best to not look back at the pile of rubble that was once my home. I vowed that I would become stronger and defeat those who killed my family.

To this day, I do now know what the reasons the monsters had for demolishing the city. What I do know is that they are chasing us, but I don't know why either. It's frustrating really. Why would they do this? Why spare my life? Do I have something that they want?

How could ordinary people do this? I'll tell you why, these monsters are not human. They are immortal, blood sucking creatures, who kill others to satisfy themselves. They are murderous vampires!

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you! :)


	2. Ambush!

A girl was squatting next to a bush picking as many berries as quickly as she could. She had soft orange hair in a ponytail that went all the way down to her slim waist. Many people would think that she was extremely beautiful and very delicate. Although in reality, she was very strong, both physically and mentally. She wasn't afraid to punch someone if she had to. That girl is me, Blossom Akatsutsumi.

After I finished collecting the delicious berries for dinner, I headed back to the cave I was currently living in. It was located behind a giant waterfall. I had discovered it when I came here to fetch more water. Now my friends and I are living here for the time being.

"Hey Bubbles, I'm back!" I shouted.

"Oh, hey Bloss, I just finished gathering more water to drink," my good friend Bubbles yelled back. She is a very beautiful person, both inside and out. She is always so bubbly and cheerful. Bubbles has gorgeous light blue eyes and beautiful blond hair tied up in pig tails.

"Can you wake Buttercup for me please? She's been snoozing for the past two hours." I asked looking at the sleeping figure on the cave floor.

"Sure!" She replied. I layer out all the berries I had collected and sorted them out into groups.

"So, what's for dinner tonight?" Buttercup asked. She has short raven coloured hair and bright green eyes. She too, was quite beautiful.

"Just berries," I replied. We chatted and ate for a while.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Buttercup asked.

"More training I guess," I sleepily answered as I was quite tired, "Let's get some shut eye, I'm exhausted." I shut my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to find myself surrounded by around ten of those blood sucking creeps. Yeah, you guessed it, vampires. I stood up preparing to fight. I painfully kicked the one behind me and he dropped on the floor, groaning in agony. I punched two more and toasted another two with my powerful flames.

You see, I was unusually born with fire powers, but no one knows why. Never in the history of the Akatsutsumi family was there a fire breather. I'm special I guess. Bubbles and Buttercup managed to defeat the other monsters. They had powers too. Bubbles' was ice and Buttercup's was earth.

"We better get out of here before they wake up," I said, quickly packing all of my belongings. We were lucky because those vampires were only level one, very weak.

"Right," Bubbles agreed.

"But where to?" Asked Buttercup.

"I don't know."


	3. The New Goal

"Could we stop for a rest now?" Pleaded Bubbles.

"We'll stop for a quick lunch break, but that's it," I replied while panting. We had been running for a good two hours with no breaks. Not to mention that we haven't had breakfast yet! Although there's no room for complaining, it's either run or die from the evil clutches of those vampires. It's as simple as that.

I took the leftover berries from last night out of my bag. It wasn't much, but it was something. I placed them in front of my hungry friends.

"Is that all we have to eat?" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Yeah," I replied sadly. She noticed how sad I sounded so she tried to comfort me.

"It's okay," she simply answered. Wow, she was so good at comforting people. Not!

"Let's just eat quickly. We have to find a nice, safe shelter to sleep under tonight."

"Okay," Bubbles smiled and ate her share of berries.

Buttercup was the first to finish. She pulled out a long, shiny sword out of her sheath. She stared at it, probably thinking about her family. She had two brothers, a mother and a father. Her father was the one who gave her the sword. Her family, the Matsubaras, were like mine, killed. The only difference was that they had never even made it out of the city.

Bubbles was in sort of the same kind of situation, but her story is a little different. Her grandmother refused to leave the house. It had been her family's, the Gotokuji's, house for many generations. She told Bubbles that she would suffer that same fate as the place that has sheltered her family for so long. She made Bubbles promise that she would live her life to the fullest. Bubbles ran, not looking back. She never broke promises. And just like that, her grandmother along with her house perished in the flames. When we were running away from the city, she was bawling her eyes out.

It's been a couple of months since that tragedy happened and I miss my family very much. All the good and bad memories that had been made, I really miss all of it. I remember the way my annoying little sister would be at dinner, she was always so picky and I'd never thought that I'd admit this but, I love her. I love as her as equally as I loved my mum and dad. We were such a happy family until it happened. I know that their watching over me from somewhere up there. Someday I'll join them, but that day is not today. I sighed.

"Come on guys let's keep going." My friends stood up preparing for another long walk.

* * *

It's been three hours and we still haven't found a good place for a temporary home.

"Ahhh, we've been walking for ages!" Exclaimed Buttercup.

"Bunny!" Bubbles happily shouted. She chased after the fury little critter.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup and I shouted in unison. We followed her. We had finally caught up to her and saw her looking over the edge of a steep cliff. I looked over the cliff and gasped in excitement. There was a huge city just waiting for us to visit. Guess we'll be staying there tonight. We might actually be able to sleep in a soft bed tonight.

"Come on guys let's find a place to stay," I said, we then headed down to the city.

* * *

We entered the city and decided to go to the markets to get something good to eat.

"Get your fresh meat here!" Shouted a shop owner. I was going to buy some when I saw the ridiculously high prices. We continued to manoeuvre through the crowd when we passed this man in about his late fifties dressed in rags. He tugged on my sleeve.

"The end is near!" He yelled. Many people walking by stared at him weirdly. I managed to get him to let go of me. We then kept walking through the shops but what that man said kind of scared me. I mean with all the vampires roaming around, I guess the end could be near. No! I'm not going to let my emotions get the better me.

"Let's go, there's nothing here for us," I told the others. We decided to find a place to stay, so we headed deeper into the city. We search around and asked people if they knew if there was a good place to stay.

Suddenly, this creepy old lady in about her mid eighties approached us. She had thin grey hair and very pale blue eyes. She was quite short and had a huge grin on her face showing her rotten teeth.

"Blossom, oh my, look at how much you've grown since the last time I saw you!" She said in a raspy voice.

"Um," I gave her a questioning look.

"Oh how rude of me, you can call me, Edna. The last time I saw you dear Blossom was when you were only five," she responded. She noticed my friends and asked what we were doing here. This may sound weird, but I feel like I can trust her, so I told her that we were looking for a place to stay. She offered to let us stay at her house and I was a little wary at first, but eventually agreed. She then showed us the way to her home.

* * *

I stared at the house in front of me. It wasn't big or fancy, but it was small and homey. We went inside and settled down. There wasn't much inside but books and a small cauldron in the middle of the room.

"So, how do you know me?" I curiously asked.

"I'm a family friend," she simply answered. She made some tea for us and as I drank it, the tea soothed me from all my stress. We sat there in an awkward silence for a while.

"Blossom, girls, I'm not an ordinary person," she randomly said.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles questioned.

"I'm a witch and I have a mission for you three," she answered.

"What is it?" Buttercup asked.

"I want to send you to a completely different world from ours where you will destroy the source of power of all vampires. You see, this ball of power is where the vampire king gets his powerful energy from. The vampire king actually comes from that world, which explains why the power source is not located in this one. When a human is turned, he or she will also receive some of it's power. So this means that if you destroy this source then all vampires will become normal humans, but with fangs," she explained.

"So we can defeat the vampires?" I asked full of hope.

"Yes."

"Awesome!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"So will you do it?"

"Of course!" We all shouted in unison.

"Good than we will start immediately. Hold on to my hands." We grabbed her wrinkly hands. She murmured a spell. I suddenly felt very dizzy and soon after, I fell unconscious.


	4. New Companions!

"To defeat the vampires, you must journey through this mysterious world that is unknown to all man kind. The location of the vampire power source is a mystery, but you must, at all cost, annihilate it. There is no room for mistakes. Do not let your emotions cloud your judgment. It is your destiny to overthrow the vampires. Good luck on your perilous journey, the fate of our world and everyone we know, is in your hands." A hoarse voice said in my head, I think it was Edna. I tried to open my eyes, but there was a very bright light blinding me with it's rays. I gave up after many failed attempts and fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes only to be blinded by the light radiating from the bright sun. I went through the very painful process of sitting up. My body ached all over. Looking around with my eyes only half open, I searched for my two friends. They were nowhere. Groaning, I very slowly stood up, I stumbled a bit, but eventually regained by balance. I then began to search for my missing companions. Walking around this huge forest was tiring, but at long last I found an unconscious body laying in a huge mountain of leaves. It was buttercup. I sprinted over to her and shook her awake. She made a loud moan.

"Five more minutes," she whined. I smacked her not the top of her head.

"No!" I said firmly. "We have to find Bubbles."

"Fine!" She sat up and yawned while rubbing her eyes.

"Good, now the question is, where is Bubbles? I asked aloud to myself. "Where do we start looking?"

"Who knows? She could be anywhere." Buttercup said. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, that helped so much," I said sarcastically.

"Ahhhhh!" We heard a scream. Our heads snapped towards the direction it was coming from.

"That's Bubbles!" I panicked.

"Pretty lady, me take you home!" Said a deep voice.

"Ahhhh!"

"Bubbles we're coming don't worry!" Buttercup shouted.

"Help!"

"Me make pretty lady my bride!" What was this thing going on about? I panicked even more. We ran towards the direction the shouting was coming from. When we got there, we saw Bubbles being held by the waist. What freaked my out was the giant gorilla monster that was holding Bubbles captive. It had very think black hair, a huge patch of pink flesh on it's stomach and it was the size of two average houses.

"Guys, help me!" Bubbles screeched in fear. Buttercup pulled out her earth sword and I formed burning hot balls of fire in my hands. We prepared to fight.

"Buttercup, you distract him while I surprise attack him from behind." I informed Buttercup.

"Got it." She ran in front of the beast. "Hey Big Foot, is it just me or is your breath extra smelly today!" The moment the gorilla looked at Buttercup, I rushed in and hurled my fire balls at him. It dropped Bubbles and moved its hands to its bum because it had caught on fire. It rolled around in the dirt until my flames were put out. It glared viciously at us, preparing to attack. It charged at us. I was not willing to waste all my power on him.

"Run!" I yelled. We ran with the beast hot on our heels.

"Hey over here," whispered a voice. We ran over to it. " Come hide behind the bush with us." We jumped in and waited for the beast to pass. When it did, I sighed in relief. I looked over at the owner of the voice that helped us. I jumped in surprise. In front of us was a multicoloured dragon and a little gnome. I must be going crazy!

The dragon was the colour of the rainbow. He wasn't as big as the dragons in the story books that I used to always read, so I assumed it was very young. Beautiful scales covered it's entire body. It had a long tail, maybe around four metres. It also had two horns on the top of its head and spikes that run down from the back of his head to the end of his tail. His wings were by far the most beautiful feature he had. They had a very unique pattern. Over all, he was a very beautiful creature. I then looked over at the little gnome.

The gnome was wearing a red pointy hat. He was also wearing a baggy blue long sleeve jumper and colourful pants, with black boots and a belt was around his waist. He had rosy red cheeks, a big fluffy beard, big ears and a big nose. I found him I'm kind of cute.

There was an awkward silence. What was I supposed to say to a talking dragon and gnome? Do these creatures even exist?

"Umm...Hi," Bubbles managed to say, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, hi my name is Big Foot and this is my companion, Spike. Who are you?" The gnome asked, so his name is Big Foot.

"Bubbles is my name, Blossom is the one in red and Buttercup is the one in green."

"So why did you decide to help us?" Buttercup asked, a little freaked out.

"We were just sleeping peacefully under a shady tree, but loud shouting woke us up. We tried to ignore it, but then I heard my name being called so we rushed over here to see what the commotion was about and by the way my breath is not smelly at all!" He explained.

"Sorry."

"So, are you travelling somewhere?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, we're going to become the worlds greatest heroes!" Cheered the dragon, Spike.

"Where are you going?" Asked Big Foot curiously.

"We're on a very important mission, to save everyone in our world," Buttercup explained.

"Huh, can we come too, please!" Spike exclaimed. I don't know, should we let them come, I mean we don't know anything about this world and they do. They look like they can be trusted too.

"Sure, but you must promise to always help us and do not take this mission lightly, alright?" I said at the two and they almost instantly agreed.

"So where are we off to first?" Big Foot asked excitedly.

"Ah, honestly we don't know." Bubbles replied clearly embarrassed.

"You don't know!"

"Yeah," she laughed.

"Well, we'll have to start looking around," said Buttercup.

"Could you explained what the mission is to us?" Spike said, asking for an explanation.

"Well, I guess, but you keep it a secret okay?" Bubbles asked and they agreed.

"So, you see, we're not from this world. Our world is in danger because there are many dangerous people lurking around, trying to take over the world. They've already succeeded in some places. We're trying to stop them before they kill even more people." I explained.

"So, how do you do that?" Questioned Big Foot.

"By destroying their only power source."


	5. Power Packed Boys!

"So where are we going first?" Spike questioned excitedly.

"To the next town I guess," I replied watching the colourful dragon prance around excitedly. Where does he get all that energy from? His happiness is kinda giving me this funny feeling. Maybe his happiness is contagious? Although I wonder, the amount of energy he has will probably get very irritating. Oh well.

"Do you two know where the next town is? We need to get more supplies," Bubbles asked looking at our new travelling companions. That was a good question. Will these...magical creatures even be helpful to us? They can be more company I guess.

"Of coarse we do! The next civilised place is the City of Ogres, but I don't think we should go there, it's dangerous." Spike answered nervously. His cringed.

"Don't be a baby Spike!" Big Foot yelled at Spike and then looked at us. "The City of Ogres is a place where gigantic monsters roam. They've got a king too. His name is King Landraider. He is a vicious beast and can kill you in seconds."

"We're not afraid of some giant!" Buttercup shouted.

"Hey wait a minute, I think I remember something. I knew I've heard of that magical ball you were taking about before. My grandpa once told me that the vampire's energy source was very well hidden and that they had given the map of where to find it to the Ogre King. They told him to hide it and never reveal it to anyone. He had to obey because he was under the control of the vampires." Big Foot explained, trying to piece together everything he remembered. This was great! Now we don't have to go searching in every corner of this place.

"So all we have to do is get the map and then everything will be solved!" Buttercup exclaimed loudly.

"Don't forget, we have to get the map from King Landraider and search through this... this... this ridiculous realm and actually find the energy source," I told her.

"Oh why does everything have to be so complicated?" She complained.

"That's just how life is Buttercup," I replied. She grunted, while Bubbles giggled at her. She just glared back.

"Let's start walking. To get to the City of Ogres is about a days walk away." Big foot informed us and then started to walk with Spike right beside him. I assumed he was going to the City of Ogres.

"Right!" All three of us girls shouted simultaneously. We then started our long and exhausting journey toward the perilous City of Ogres.

* * *

"Okay lunch break!" Yelled Spike at the top of his lungs. I could hear his stomach grumbling, may as well put him out of his misery. The only problem is...we don't have any food. I felt my stomach grumble too.

"Sorry no food," I groaned, getting annoyed with my stomach. Everyone groaned, stumbling due to the lack of food. Oh well, we can't do anything about it. "We'll have to just keep walking."

* * *

"Hey Burn, I found fresh meat!" Exclaimed a creature. He was a wolf. The wolf had dark green eyes and black fur. "Although, some of them may be just to beautiful to devour."

"Really? Show me Bash. Hey, come on Blake, we're going to look at something, wanna come?" Said a orange haired wolf with blood red eyes.

"Wait for me!" Cried a blond wolf. He had nice bright blue eyes. They began running toward whatever the black wolf found.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore!" Bubbles complained, falling to the ground. Buttercup followed after her and soon after, so did Spike and Big Foot. I sighed.

"Why are you all so dramatic?" I question with an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you so serious?" Buttercup countered.

"Hey, I'm the responsible one here!" I challenged her.

"Whatever, I'm the strongest one here!" She exclaimed proudly.

"What about me, what am I?" Bubbles asked us. We looked at her and smiled.

"You're the glue of the group, you keep us all together," Buttercup told her.

"Haha, that's me, the glue," Bubbles giggled.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Questioned an anonymous voice. I turned around only to be faced with a boy with wolf ears on the top of his head and a long tail. I must admit he is quite handsome. My eyes met his. Pale pink met blood red. I blushed and my heart started to race. "What a cutie you are," he said to me, making my face turn a much darker shade of red. I probably looked like a tomato right now.

"Umm hi," I managed to say. He smiled at me.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Burn, the black haired dude is Bash, the blond haired boy is Blake and together we are the Power Packed Boys." I looked at the people he introduced to me. Bash I think his name was, was doing perverted things to Buttercup. I silently laughed at her. I then looked over at Bubbles to see her in a normal conversation with Blake. I turned back to Burn.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Blossom. Bubbles is the one in blue and Buttercup is the one in green. The dragon is Spike and the little gnome is Big Foot." I told my new... friend.

"Cool so, we are you headed?" He questioned me.

"Sorry, that's restricted information." I replied. There was an awkward silence that was, a little while later, broken by Burn.

"You're gorgeous!" He blurted out and then blushed in embarrassment. I blushed too.

"Oh thank you, I think you're very handsome too," I replied very flustered. Why did I just say that. Burn blushed even more.

"Thank you...so."

"So..." We looked at each other and both suddenly bursted out laughing. We were then interrupted by Spike and Big Foot.

"Okay, stop flirty, all of you!" Big Foot shouted. We all blushed. We weren't flirting. Spike looked at our new friends.

"Do you have any food?" He whined. His stomach grumbling really loudly. Louder than before.

"Yeah we do. Do you guys what to join us for lunch?" Bash asked.

"Yes please!" They showed us the way, probably to where their clan is.

* * *

"Yum!" I exclaimed while devouring freshly cooked meat. Don't know what is was, but it tasted absolutely delicious.

"Are you enjoying it?" Burn asked me.

"Yup!"

"That's good." I finished off my meal and stood up. Bash took my hand and told me that he wanted to introduce me to his clan. I agreed with a smile on my face.


	6. The City of Ogres!

Burn and I walked hand in hand over to his fellow wolf friends. Some were fighting each other, while others were just having a normal conversation.

"Hey guys, I'd like to introduce you to someone!" Burn called out to his friends. They all came over and had a good look at me. One in particular was eyeing me and looked like he was in deep thought.

"Burn my little man, I approve." He grinned, dimples showing. He had blond hair, blue eyes, an approximately 75cm long tail and was very muscular.

What did he mean by approve? I mean, it's not like we're dating or anything. Of course I wouldn't mind going out with him, but I would never say that out loud. He probably doesn't like me anyway. Burn was so handsome that he could have any girl he wanted. Besides, I've only just met him.

"Brian! It's not like that, we're just friends!" Burn screamed, blushing from embarrassment. I just stood there the whole time and blushed. His friend chuckled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he said smirking. Burn growled and then remembered that I was there. He turned to me.

"Oh yeah, umm this is Brian," he then whispered to me. "I'd stay away from him if I were you. He is the most annoying person you will ever meet." I looked at Brian and he gave me an irritating smirk.

"It's very nice to meet little Burn's girlfriend," he grinned at me.

"Hi, my name is Blossom and I'm not his girlfriend," I held out my hand for a shake. He grabbed my hand and brought it towards his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on the back of my hand.

"But you will be," he said, giving me yet another irritating smirk.

"Okay, let me introduce you to everyone else," Burn interrupts our conversation. He leads me over to a bunch of boys. "This is Jason and Marcus," he said pointing to the twins in the group. They had brown hair and eyes. Their tails were approximately 50cm long. The ears of the top of theirs heads were really cute. Jason's hair was pointed to the left, while Marcus's hair was pointing to the right.

"Hello," they said in unison. Burn then introduced me to a guy called Joe, who had red hair and hazel eyes. There was also Peter who had black hair and eyes, Clair who was blond with blue eyes and Holly who had black hair and green eyes. I also met numerous more nice wolf people who would always think that I'm Burn's girlfriend.

I really wanted to stay, but sadly my friends and I had a mission to complete. I went to collect all my friends and then we started to head to the City of Ogres. Although we didn't do this until after saying our good byes.

* * *

"Now we're off to the City of Ogres!" Spike shouted to the sky. Wow, he isn't very secretive is he? That was a rhetorical question.

"Spike shush!" I whispered to him, placing a finger on my lips. I heard a little shuffling sound. I turned towards the noise.

"You're going to the City of Ogres?" It was Burn. What was he doing here? Was he following us? Then again, we only left them about five minutes ago.

"What are you doing here? And maybe." Buttercup said.

"Its dangerous there, are you crazy!" Blake yelled.

"We need to, for our mission," Bubbles informed them.

"Why? You could get killed!" Bash shouted at us.

"What is you mission?" Burn questioned curiously. I sighed.

"I guess there's no point in hiding it from you guys," I said. The others and I explained our mission to the wolves.

"We'll come too," Bash smirked.

"You see, we hate the vampires, we've always been enemies." Blake informed us. They are strong and could probably help us fight any ogre that would attack us.

"Okay, but you guys have to behave yourselves," I ordered.

"Aye!" They yelled simultaneously. We then headed towards the city.

* * *

"Oh yuck!" Bubbles shouted in disgust. We had arrived at the dreaded City of Ogres and it was a total dump. There were swamps, mud and a very...vile smell. One word disgusting.

"Sorry Bubbles, but we have to go in there," I remind her. I kinda felt sorry for her. She loathed places like these.

"I know."

"Let's go guys. Big Foot, where is the King?"

"He's in the palace. If I remember correctly, Grandpa said that you have to first go over Landraider hill. We then must go passed the swamp of death, through the City of Ogres. That's how we get to the king's palace." He explained to everyone.

"Isn't there a guardian on the hill? I heard that he is the second strongest ogre, second to the king!" Blake exclaimed. What guardian?

"They throw prisoners in that swamp you know!" Bash yelled louder than Blake. Really?

"If we go through the City of Ogres then we'll have to face all that live in it! We also gotta face the king when we enter the palace." Burn yelled the loudest. Okay, so this mission may be harder than I originally thought.

"Oh no," Spike grumbled, shivering from fear.

"Don't be scared Spike, remember we're heroes," Big Foot comforted him.

"Right!"

"Yeah, our mission is to save the human race and we're going to complete it!" Buttercup said with determination in her eyes.

"That's right!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"You guys are all crazy, we're not going!" Bash roared. We started walking.

"Oh is little Bash afraid?" Buttercup said teasingly.

"What? No!"

"We never said you had to come. We'll go alone, anything could happen to us you know?" I said with my back turn towards the boys.

"Ok we're coming!" Burn yelled back. We all trudged towards Landraider hill and just like Blake said, there was a ogre there, a guardian.

The ogre was green in colour, had disgusting oily black hair, black eyes and snot sticking out of his nose. Let me tell you something, he was the hairiest creature I have ever seen.

"Who goes there!" He roared at us. What has he been eating, his breath smells like rotten sandwiches. Disgusting!

"We've come to see the king," I simply answered.

"You cannot. You must beat me first!" He challenged us. Oh no.

"Bring it on!" Bash and Buttercup accepted. They punch his in the face. That got him angry. He roared, while charging at us. Buttercup took out her earth sword while Bubbles got in position to shoot her ice arrows. The boys turned into wolves, while Big Foot and Spike hid in the bushes. Meanwhile, I was charging up my flames.

"Sword of the earth witch!" Buttercup shouted and slashed the beast, but he was still standing.

"Spears of the ice fairy!" Bubbles attacked the ogre with many arrows, but even though all the spears where stuck in his back, he could still move. Together the boys attacked with punches, kicks and bites, but the guardian still wasn't done yet. Guess it's all up to me now.

"Fire storm of the fire breather!" I shouted, blowing out massive flames from my mouth. I guess the beast couldn't take it any more because he fell to the ground unconscious. We all cheered.

"We didn't know that you girls could use magic," Blake said.

"Well, you learn something new everyday," I replied.

"Yeah we did it!" Spike exclaimed coming out of the bushes with Big Foot.

"We didn't do anything remember," Big Foot reminded Spike.

"Oh yeah."

"Come on guys, lets continue," I ordered.


	7. Kings chase

Hello everybody! :)

I really hope that you're enjoying my PPGZ story! If you haven't and you're still reading this for some reason, than I'll try to make it better. ;)

I've also realised that I haven't done any disclaimers!

I do not own the PPGZ!

Enjoy!

* * *

We continued onwards towards the Swamp of Death. Let me tell you this, it was revolting! The swamp was a sickening murky green and brown colour. It was humongous! How are we going to get past?

"What do we do now?" Burn asked looking at the disgusting swamp with his face cringed.

"We should look for a bridge or something. This swamp completely surrounds the city, so there must be someway to get in or out." Big Foot explained looking around.

"Let's do it!" Spike roared excitedly. Everyone searched around. I scanned the whole swamp until I found an old wooden bridge.

"Hey guys I found a bridge!" I called out to all the others. They all raced over to me. We all gazed at the thing.

"Um, maybe we should find a different one. This one looks to dangerous!" Bubbles was staring worriedly at the trashy bridge.

"I agree. This pile of sticks could never hold us, not in a million years." Blake agreed, siding with Bubbles.

"Nah! Let's cross it!" Buttercup jumped onto the bridge.

"No Buttercup!" Bubbles screeched.

"Bash, get her to stop!" Blake shouted at his brother.

"No way! Stop being such a worry wart, nobodies going to get hurt." Bash reassured.

"Someone is totally going to get hurt!" The two boys began bickering, back and forth.

"Be quiet!" Burn and I roared simultaneously. They shut their mouths almost immediately, staring at us in fear of our wrath.

"Fighting isn't gonna get us to the city!" Burn glared at his brothers.

"Besides, there is only one bridge. It's this one and it's called, Kings Crossing." Big Foot just had to make it worse by saying that.

"Kings Crossing?" Spike asked.

"It's called that because no ordinary ogre can cross it. Only the King and ogres in high ranks may cross."

"So a normal citizen is pretty much stuck inside these swamp walls," Bash added on to Big Foot's explanation.

"Yup."

"Stop talking already! Let's go! I can't wait to kick some ogre butt!" Buttercup exclaimed. We all slowly moved over to the bridge.

"So, who's going first?" Blake asked nervously. We all looked at each other.

"Please not me!" Bubbles pleaded.

"Don't worry Bubbles, you can go whenever you want. Oh and not me!" Blake comforted Bubbles.

"Well someone has to go first," Big Foot said, slowly sliding behind Spike.

"Hey wait a minute! Spike, you can fly can't you?" I asked him.

"I can, but I still only have...baby wings. I can only take a maximum of two people across and then I'll be too tired to come back." He ducked his head in shame.

"Its okay."

"So who's going with Spiky here?" Bash questioned.

"I think that Bubbles and Blossom should," Burn shared his opinion.

"I get Bubbles, but why Blossom?" Buttercup asked confused. I looked towards Burn.

"Yeah why me?"

"Just because. I don't want you getting hurt," he replied blushing a deep red colour.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"It should be Bubbles and I!" Big Foot exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, just nominate yourself and let the rest cross this...thing," Bash said accusingly.

"Actually, I think it's a smart idea for Big Foot to Ride with Spike. He's the one with all the knowledge after all." I said agreeing with Big Foot. He jumped up in happiness.

"That's right! In your faces!" He cheered.

"Whatever," Bash mumbled.

"Um, again, stop taking and let's go!" Buttercup yelled in annoyance.

"Hop on!" Spike shouted as Bubbles and Big Foot mounted his back. They flew off to the other side.

"Alright! I'm going first!" Buttercup jumped in excitement.

"Calm down," I told her.

"Whatever!" She jumped onto the bridge, it wobbled a bit, but she kept going.

"Be careful!" I warned her.

"I'll go next," Bash hopped onto the bridge after Buttercup.

"I guess I'll go next," Blake volunteered. He cautiously crossed to the other side.

"After you," I offered to Burn

"Ladies first," he said gentlemanly.

"Well, go on then," I said teasingly. He rolled his eyes and crossed. I then quickly crossed the bridge after him. Everyone was waiting for me on the other side.

"Took ya long enough!" Buttercup said impatiently. I glared at her.

"Let's just go," I ordered. We then headed off, again may I add to the City of Ogres.

* * *

When we entered through the bushes, so we couldn't be seen, we saw ogres everywhere. We raced sneakily into an alley way.

"How do we get past all of them?" Spike asked staring at an ogre passing by the alley.

"Guys, look." Buttercup whispered. We all walked over to her. She pulled out a hooded cape from a crate. "We can use these."

We slipped into the capes and slowly stepped out of the alley way. As quickly as we could, we raced through the city. Avoiding all the ogres. Many of them pointed at us while whispering.

"Mummy, who are those people?" A little boy ogre asked his mother.

"Ignore them," the mother replied. We just disregarded them and ran straight passed.

When we arrived at the castle Big Foot showed us a secret underground tunnel. How much did he know about this city?

The passage way, was long and narrow. We kept running until we reached a set of stairs. We ascended them. At the top of the stairs was a huge steel door. We all pushed it with all our might. It eventually opened. We creeped into the hallway.

"We'll split up. Blossom, you come with me." Burn ordered in a whispered voice. Everyone else obeyed and ran in all different directions in their pairs. Burn and I searched all over the first floor, but to no avail. All of a sudden we hear a deafening roar. We raced up the steps to the second floor. We ran the direction that the roar came from, only to see Big Foot and Spike running out of a room. Big Foot had an old worn down piece of paper In his hands. The other pairs had just gotten here, to see what the commotion was about.

"Run!" Spike screeched in fear. We all ran.

"Ah!" Everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs. We bolted towards the tunnel from before. Buttercup used her sword to slice the door. Descending the stairs and then running straight through the passage way, got us out of the castle. We leaped over the castle walls, but Big Foot needed a little help. The ogre chasing us, the King I presume, was still hot on our tails.

Once we got to the city, we pushed over whoever was in the way. Finally we managed to escape the city. Next was the swamp. Big Foot and Bubbles jumped on Spike. They quickly flew over. The rest of us rushed over the bridge panting, not caring that it was wobbling a lot. King Landraider was still chasing us. Once we reached the other side, I used my fire powers to destroy the bridge. Luckily, Landraider didn't make it in time and was stuck on the other side.

Unfortunately, there was still the guardian. Is he still unconscious? We rushed to where we saw him last. Fortunately, he was still knocked out cold when we got there. We still couldn't stop there, we needed to keep going. We had to get as far away as possible.

The gang and I stopped somewhere in the dense forest. We were all panting heavily.

"Well that was a workout," Burn said, falling to the ground. Everyone agreed.

"Let's rest for a bit, and when I say a bit, I really mean for a long time." Blake said puffing.

"I'm going to sleep, good night." Spike slid to the ground. It was pretty late, maybe around nine.

"How 'bout we all get some sleep. It's been a long day." I said.

"Yeah, I'm beat." Bash replied.

"Hello there," said a mysterious voice. I whipped my head around. Standing in front of me were three boys and handsome I might add. "Why thank you. You're very beautiful yourself."

I froze. He could read my mind! Something clicked inside my head. I recognised one of them. He was the one who killed my family!

* * *

There you go! :)

Sorry for not updating sooner.

Is it alright if I asked some people to make up some cool move names for the girls cause I got no ideas. All I could come up with was that fire storm from the last chapter.

Anyways, thank you! Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	8. RowdyRuff Boys

Hello everyone! I'm back! Hope you're excited for this chapter and like I mentioned at the end of the last one that I need move names. So please help me out. Thanks! XD

Please enjoy!

I do not own the PPGZ or the RRBZ

* * *

I stood there frozen. I had many emotions bubbling inside of me. Sadness, anger and many more. Just the memory of my family's death made me want to jump off a cliff. I couldn't protect them! I did nothing!

Tears ran down my face as I glared up at the people standing in front of me. My rage was was getting bigger and bigger. I wanted to lash out at them and tear them to pieces. I started growling.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Do you recognise me? I bet you do, especially after I killed your parents and adorable little sister." The one that had long orange hair with blood red eyes like Burn, spoke.

"You. I'll kill you!" I lunged on him, but he didn't even budge. I began throwing punches and kicks at him, but he easily dodge them all. That sick bastard! If he thinks he can get away with killing my family, then he's got another thing coming.

"Oh course I can get away will killing your family, I'm a vampire. One of the strongest I might add." He smirked proudly. I was about to attack again when Burn pulled me back.

"That's enough Blossom, he's not worth it." Burn held me tight as I tried to escape his strong grasp. My family killer looked at Burn. He didn't look too happy to see him for some reason.

"Firstly, who are you? Secondly, get your filthy wolf paws off her!" The vampire ordered. Since when was he the boss? "Since now sweetie." He answered the question in my head.

"Stop reading my mind!" I roared at him. He just smirked. That smirk, it's so annoying!

"Who are you anyway, you vampire?" Burn questioned.

"I'm Brick, leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys, the top execution group. As you know Blossom, only us three destroyed your giant city. That just proves how powerful we are, so don't mess with us wolf boy." The now known to me Brick, introduced himself.

"My name is Burn! Now leave us alone!"

"No can do, wolf boy. I'm here to pick up my mate and she's the girl in your arms right now, so you better let go of her or else."

"There is no way I'm going to hand Blossom over to a vampire!"

"Then I'm taking her by force." Brick grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. Burn however, wouldn't let go of me. The two boys glared at each other.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Buttercup and Bash glaring at a raven haired boy with dark green eyes. The boy was smirking at my friends. I then glanced over at Bubbles and Blake. A blond boy with blue eyes was in a glaring contest with Blake, while Bubbles just stood awkwardly to the side. My eyes roamed everywhere, but I couldn't find Big Foot or Spike. Where could they be?

I turned my attention back to the two boys pulling on my arms. When were they going to stop? What did Brick mean about me being his mate?

"She isn't your mate! She'll never be yours!" Burn exclaimed.

"Yes she will!" Brick yelled as he yanked me towards him. I stumbled into his arms and he hugged me tightly.

"Give her back!" Burn pulled me back towards me. They began to pull me towards themselves. It was like I was a tug of war rope.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "I'm starting to get a migraine."

"Blossom!" I turned towards the voice. It was Big Foot and Spike was right next to him. What do they want? They probably got themselves into trouble again.

"What did you do this time?" I asked.

"Well, do you remember that gorilla thingy that chased after you before we met?" Spike questioned.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I think he followed us, because we just saw him and he's heading in this direction!"

"That monster is coming?" Bubbles questioned with a yell, clearly frightened.

"Oh I remember! You set his butt on fire!" Buttercup laughed loudly.

"Buttercup, shut up!" I yelled at her.

"We better get out of here quickly, come on!" Big Foot instructed everyone except the Rowdy Ruff Boys. We all obeyed.

"You can't just leave!" The boy with raven coloured hair shouted.

"Yeah, Butch is right!" The blond boy agreed. We began to walked anyway.

"Come on! Butch, Boomer, we're going to follow them." Brick said. Suddenly, I hear a loud roar and giant feet contacting the ground. It was probably the gorilla.

"Let's run!" Bubbles panicked, most likely remembering the time the foul beast wanted her as a wife. We all started running, but he caught up with us.

"You!" He pointed to Bubbles. "You my wife!

"No!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Both Blake and Boomer I think was his name, dropped their jaws. He then pointed to Buttercup and told her that he doesn't have stinky breath. Lastly, he pointed to me.

"Look! You burn my bum bum!" He turned around and showed me his bottom. There was just a huge pink patch of flesh. Everyone laughed at him. I let out a little giggle.

"Not funny! Stop laughing!" He roared, but no one stopped. Everyone just laughed harder. He picked up Bubbles by the waist and ran away.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" We all stopped laughing. He had Bubbles and we had to get her back. Everyone ran as fast as they could towards the creature. Don't worry Bubbles, we'll rescue you.

* * *

Going to stop it there. Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you still enjoyed it though. Thanks for reading and bye! Remember move names!

Bye!


	9. Fairies!

Good morning, night or day. I'm back! I had exams! I finally got through them and I'm coming back to write for you, a new chapter of my story 'Blood Hunters'.

I do not own the PPGZ or the RRBZ. I do however own the Power Packed Boys.

Please enjoy!

* * *

"Bubbles!" Buttercup and I cried. The gorilla had gone ballistic! He ran over green bushes, beautiful flowers and knocked over all the tall trees. What once was a beautiful life filled garden, was now a long line of destruction.

"Ahhhhhh! Help me!" Bubbles screeched. Did this gorilla ever run out of energy?

I began to slow down as we ran. I could barely keep up. Any normal person would have fallen to the ground unconious by now. I'm a fire breather, so I have a lot of energy still stored inside of me.

The beast suddenly jumped off the edge of a cliff. My eyes widened. Did he want to kill himself? I peered over the side of the cliff and found nothing but a long blue river surrounded by a dark forest.

A dark blue four legged creature with giant wings trotted towards us? Bubbles was waving to us as the animal carried her to us. What was the creature exactly? I don't know. It just looked like a horse with wings. A pegasus maybe. Nah, they don't exist.

"Bubbles!" Blake and Bommer jumped in joy. I sighed in relief, Bubbles was fine.

"I hope I didn't worry you guys," she said. Worry? That's an understatement. I placed my hand on the left side of my chest, it was thumping rapidly. I nearly had a heart attack when the gorilla jumped off the side with the blond girl. I breathed in deeply, finally calming down.

Blake and Boomer raced each other over to Bubbles. The creature let Bubbles slide off him.

"My name is Mike." He introduced himself. He can talk too? Then the most unexpected thing happened. He changed into a human. "I'm a shapeshifter and before you asked, I was the gorilla."

He was the gorilla?

This Mike person had hazel eyes that stared at us. His long thin face was framed by his short blond bangs. His hair was pointing in all different directions. He was very muscular and tall. Overall, he was quite good looking. Something didn't feel right though. He seemed like a very happy, out-going person, but the frown on his face told me otherwise. Sorrow was swimming deep in his eyes.

"You're the one who tried to kidnap Bubbles!" Blake roared.

"Shut up!" Butch exclaimed. He was fidgeting with his hands.

"Why?" Bash asked. He raised a brow.

"This man standing in front of you is Mike Prince, the vampire king's top executor." Brick informed. He and his brothers were standing straight and tall, like a long line of soldiers waiting for orders. Their faces didn't show any emotions.

Top executor? Better be careful around him.

"He's not so scary!" Buttercup exclaimed confidently.

"Is that so?" Mike glared at her. If looks could kill, she'd be six feet under.

"Yeah!"

"That's enough Buttercup!" Butch pulled her towards him. "He's dangerous."

"I've been sent here to stop you from finding the energy. I'll let you got his time, I can't however believe you can still be standing after playing chase with me. Also, Bubbles here will be my mate or wife as you humans call it. Anyways, toodle-loo." A thick cloud of smoke surrounded the shapeshifter. We could no longer feel or see his presence anymore.

"Good, he's gone." Boomer sighed.

"Halt!" All our heads snapped to wards the direction of the new person. Standing there were many tiny colourful fairies. Fairies? First a Pegasus and now a fairies. Yup, we're in a completely different world.

"What do you need?" Burn asked. The fairy stationed at the front of the group threw her wand. It hit all the boys and returned to her small, delicate hand.

"What was that for?" Bash growled. The fairy only gave him a smirk in return.

"My name is Hazel Willowfly. Remember it." Her smirk grew wider. She wore a pretty black dress. She had hazel eyes and brown hair. Her wings were a beautiful shade of light green.

"Don't be so mean Hazel." Another fairy scolded her friend. She had on a soft pink shirt and a skirt made out of yellow petals. She had black hair, her wings were ice blue and matched her eyes perfectly.

"You!" A fairy pointed at us. She had on a red dress. Her hair was strawberry blond and her eyes shone brightly as she glared at us. They were light green and her wings were rainbow.

"What did we do?" Bubbles asked.

"You ruined my beautiful garden!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down Fen." The black haired fairy said.

"I'm calm."

"Hello everyone! I'm Petal Icefly and this is Fen Flamefrost." So the black haired girl is Petal.

I stared at the rainbow winged fairy. Let me tell you this, she didn't look too happy.

"You ruined my garden!" She charged at us. The others tried to stop her, but failed miserably.

"You said that you were calm."

"I lied!"


End file.
